


Fallen For A Spell

by niamhsygrove



Category: camila cabello - Fandom, camren, lauren jauregui - Fandom
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F, camila Cabello - Freeform, lauren jauregui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamhsygrove/pseuds/niamhsygrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if a mysterious stranger handed you a "magical drink" at your friends house party? Would you leave it, or would you take it? </p><p>Camila Cabello had no idea what future would lie ahead of her, moments after accepting the peculiar red liquid. Neither did Lauren Jauregui, staring at the enchanting girl from the opposite side of the room. </p><p>What will happen when Lauren approaches Camila and looks her straight into the eyes, completely unaware that the other girl is in fact caught under a spell? Will it all fall? Will it all rise?</p><p>"Only true love can break the curse. Are you in love?"</p><p>This, is Fallen For A Spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Party

Camila’s House – 04/27/16

“Mila… Camila, wake up. CAMILA WAKE UP!” Camila groaned, rolling over to witness a large figure hovering over her bed. 

“Dinah, what are you doing here? It’s past midnight on a school night. How did you even get in my house?” Camila sighed, sitting up and switching the lamp on beside her bed, the Polynesian girl no longer looking like a frightening murderer in the darkness. 

“Eh, your window was open,” Dinah said shrugging. “Plus I found a ladder in your backyard, now c’mon! You need to get up and get ready. You and I have a party to attend.” 

Camila’s eyes widened as Dinah smirked at her mischievously. “D-Mac, I don’t think you quite grasped the first thing I just said to you: it’s a school night. We can’t just sneak out and hop on off to a party.” Camila looked over towards her bedside table again, reading the digits ’00:12’ on the clock for reassurance that this was in fact reality. “My parents will kill me if they find out that I just wandered off with you in the middle of the night! Besides, you know what I’m like the morning after I’ve had a few to drink. I’ll NEVER be able to survive school tomorrow if I go,” Camila protested. 

“Mila, learn to take a risk for once would ya?” Dinah said, shoving Camila gently to the side. “And we’re not just ‘wandering out’, we’re only going to Normani’s house around the corner. Please, for me?” Dinah’s puppy like eyes stared deeply into the other girl’s direction. Camila was always a sucker for this manipulative trait of Dinah’s. 

“Fine.” The older girl sighed in defeat, “but only for an hour, got it?” 

Dinah jumped off of the other girl’s bed in excitement. She always loved a good party when she could attend one. “YAY!” was all that was able to project out of Dinah’s mouth before Camila proceeded to the bathroom in order to get changed. 

Around 20 minutes later, a completely transformed Camila walked out of the bathroom. She stood proudly in a long, tightly fitting crimson dress, showing off her Cuban curves exceptionally well. “Damn Mila, you clean up nicely!” Dinah stated, looking the other girl up and down with approval. 

“Aw, thank you, Cheechee.” Camila said, blushing. “Let’s go?”

Camila was always considered to be a bit of an outcast. She moved to Miami when she was 16, 2 years ago, when her parents both received highly paid promotions within their workplace. Dinah was Camila’s only real friend, as her growing awkwardness and insecurities made it a troubling struggle for the brunette to make conversation, but luckily for Camila’s sake, something seemed to click between the pair. 

This was Camila’s first house party, and she couldn’t possibly be any more nervous than she is right this very moment. The thoughts of associating with others her age frightened her greatly, especially with boys. Camila had always dreamt of finding her one true love someday, but like her setback with friends, was not able to ever commit towards finding her a relationship. 

She adored the idea of being ‘in love’, but she was also afraid. Her mother remarried when she was only 12, making her wonder for the past six years whether or not true love did in fact exist, knowing just how easy it was for her mother to fall in and out love with someone else.  
If love was ever present, how would we know? How do we define love? What actually was it?

Was it the first time you gazed into another’s eyes, completely losing yourself in them? 

Was it the first time you stole a kiss on another’s lips, becoming so infatuated with their distinctive taste that you only crave more once it’s over? 

Was it the first time you actually sealed the three famous words: ‘I love you’, insisting to both yourself and your significant other that it wasn’t just another simple used paradox in life. 

How can one truly know the real meaning behind such an open word? Love is more than just a concept. Love is everything.

Normani’s House - 04/27/16

“Remind me again why you’re throwing a party on a Tuesday night?” Lauren questioned as she laid a large bowl of chips out onto the dining room table. “And by that I should really say a school night.” Lauren concluded, sticking her tongue out at Normani in the process. 

“Because Laur, my parents are out of town, but they return on Friday afternoon so it’s not like I can just casually have one on the weekend now is it? And who cares if it’s a school night? Half of the school are gonna be here. We’ll all just suffer together tomorrow; the teachers won’t suspect a thing if everyone’s tired!”

Realising she wasn’t going to win, Lauren simply shrugged, walking off to the kitchen to collect another bowl of chips. When Lauren returned to the dining room, Normani was gone and a small object had been placed next to the previous bowl that she’d laid out. As she got closer, she identified the object to in fact be a condom with a note attached to it.

You might end up with a girl tonight leaving this to be a pointless, but you never know. Either way, you and I both know you’ll end your night hooking up with someone. Choose wisely.  
\- Love, Normani ;) xo

‘That girl, I swear’, I mumbled to myself, chuckling as I crumbled the small piece of paper up in my fist. Knowing Normani was exactly right, Lauren sighed, wondering who she would actually end up with tonight.

Lauren was seen as a bit of an uncontrollable flirt towards those around her. That is, thanks to one utterly painful moment in her past.  
When Lauren was 15, she met a girl called Vero. Both girls believed their encounter to be love at first sight, and later on began to date. Six months down the line, Vero broke up with Lauren without any explanation whatsoever. A week later, Lauren attended a party with Normani, where both girls encountered Vero who was pinned to the wall by another. This time, she was with a guy. Lauren was furious, and approached the other girl, screaming at her. 

Leaving the guy to be in a confused state, Vero escorted Lauren out of the room and into her car down the street. There Vero explained how her feelings for Lauren were truly nothing but just a big old myth, and that she has no platonic attraction towards girls at all, breaking Lauren’s heart.  
Ever since her tragic incident, Lauren has hooked up with dozens of horny teens left right and centre. To Lauren herself, it no longer meant anything more than just a basic one night stand. She refused to let herself fall for another ever again.

Outside Normani’s House - 04/27/16

“Hurry up and get out the car Mila! God, I swear, you are SO slow.” Dinah groaned, crossing her arms as she waited for the older girl to approach her sight. 

“Cheechee, will you calm down? I’m coming!” Camila stated, walking over to the front door of the foreign house. “So, how do you know Normani exactly, Dinah?” Camila questioned as she adjusted her dress, lifting up the strap that attempted to slide down the Cuban’s tanned shoulder. 

“She’s in my music class. Man, that girl can SING! I swear, she’s like a mini Beyoncé.” Dinah informed Camila, a faint smile appearing as she spoke about the hostess. “Oh, and she’s in your English class too. She hangs out with that green eyed girl. Lauren, I think it is?” 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush on Normani, Cheechee.” Camila giggled, watching the other girl begin to grow flustered. 

“Shut up, Mila.” Dinah said, smacking Camila’s arm jokingly. “Unless this Normani chick has a dick all of a sudden, I think I’ll stick to guys, but thanks, Chancho. Now can we get in there before you complain about needing to leave for school?” Dinah joked. 

“You know me too well, Cheechee.” Camila chuckled, entering the house for the first time.

The intense smell of alcohol, cigarettes and sex hung in the air as the two girls stepped inside the residence. Each room was full of hot, sweaty bodies pressed against each other in a sense of euphoria. Half the teens there were already intoxicated, and it wouldn’t be much longer until Camila and Dinah were themselves. 

Multiple drinks later, and Dinah felt faded. Camila’s drunkenness on the other hand was still a work in progress. “Aye CamEElaaaa, have I ever told you just how much I love youuuu?” Dinah slurred her words, grabbing onto Camila’s shoulders to keep her upright. 

“Dinah, you are so drunk. Maybe you should go and lie down for a minute.” Camila spoke with sincerity in her tone, stroking Dinah’s hand with her thumb. 

“Okay Milaaa, byeeee.” Dinah slurred again, removing herself from Camila and began to head for the stairs in search for a bed. 

“Wait, Dinah!” Camila shouted after her, but the Polynesian was already gone.

“Excuse me, are you Camila Cabello?” A strange man who must’ve been in his fifties approached the girl smiling. ‘Since when did middle aged men attend student house parties?’ The Cuban thought to herself. 

“Yes, that’s me. Who are you exactly?” Camila replied, curiosity growing inside of her as she tried to work out the identity of the mystery man. 

“Dinah wanted me to give you this drink. She said it was ‘magical’.” The man stated, handing the young girl a glass containing a deep red substance. Camila looked down at the liquid, staring profoundly at its bubbling features. 

“Um, thanks. But you still didn’t tell me who you ar-.” Camila looked up and stopped talking, noticing that the man had disappeared. Looking back at the fluid, Camila reminded herself of the strangers words. “She said it was ‘magical’.” Remembering Dinah’s drunken state, Camila simply laughed to herself and began to swallow the substance handed to her drop by drop.

Moments later, Camila felt inebriated. Her head felt fuzzy and her vision began to blur. She didn’t feel good at all, she felt faint. Next thing she knew, it all went black…

“Hey,” Normani greeted Lauren as she entered the kitchen. “Have you seen Dinah? I invited her, but I haven’t managed to find her to talk to her yet.”

“Yeah I have, actually. Someone told me she was upstairs. I think she wasn’t feeling very well… Maybe you should go and check on her to see if she’s okay?” Lauren replied sincerely. 

“Hmm, I should probably go do that now. Thanks Laur.” Normani said, heading for the stairs.

As Normani walked away in search of the missing Polynesian, Lauren proceeded to get herself another drink, intoxicating herself just enough to gain the courage to continue her long streak of hook-ups. When she finished pouring herself the largest possible glass of vodka, she noticed a girl on the other side of the room. She seemed troubled. Concerned about her physical state, Lauren approached the other girl. 

“Hi, are you alright? You don’t look so good.” Lauren asked, concerned about the girl stood in front of her. The girl turned around and looked Lauren straight into the eyes. Her chocolate pupils gleaming straight into emeralds with awe. “Are you alright?” Lauren repeated, unsure as to why the girl wasn’t responding.

“You have really pretty eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?” The girl spoke, stroking Lauren’s arm. “What’s your name?”

“Um, it’s L-lauren... Lauren Jauregui. And yours?” The girl stuttered. Why was she nervous all of a sudden?

“Camila. Camila Cabello. So, Lauren. Do you wanna get out of here?” The Cuban’s hand lowered from Lauren’s arm and down to her waist. She bit her lip as her eyes filled with nothing but complete lust. 

“Yes.” Lauren breathed out, grabbing Camila by the wrist and escorting her out of the house.


	2. The Confusion

Lauren’s Bedroom - 04/28/16

Camila woke up in a state of confusion. She looked up rubbing her eyes, and noticed posters of Lana Del Rey and Fall Out Boy all across the walls of the bedroom. This wasn’t her bedroom. But whose was it? She didn’t know anyone well enough to sleep over their house except for Dinah, and she definitely wasn’t into those kinds of artists. 

Yawning in the process, Camila looked to her side; no one was in bed beside her. She was beginning to freak out, still not being able to remember anything of the night before past one particular moment: the moment a strange man handed her a drink. 

Camila then discovered another thing: she wasn’t wearing any clothes. Had she hooked up with somebody? ‘Oh no, that’s impossible.’ Camila thought to herself. She knew better than to stay over someone else’s house without warning her parents, especially on a school night. “Shit,” Camila cursed to herself. “I need to get to school!”

Without wasting any time, Camila picked up her phone and immediately rang Dinah. “C’mon Dinah, pick up!” The brunette moaned to herself. “Ah Dinah, thank God! Are you already at school?” Camila rushed, attempting to put her socks on at the same time. “Mila! No I’m not, but where on earth are you? You were supposed to take me home last night, but Mendes told me you left with someone!” Dinah screamed down the phone.

‘So I did leave with someone.’ Camila mumbled. But that still didn’t explain who in fact she actually left with. “Dinah, I’ll explain all that later. Can you please come and pick me up? I think I can probably find my way to my house once I get out of wherever I am.” Camila pleaded, a tone of desperation was noticeable in her voice.

“Ugh, fine. But you have a LOT of explaining to do once I find you, Chancho. See you soon. Bye.” Dinah huffed as she hung up the phone, leaving Camila all by herself again.   
Camila sighed, chucking her phone back on the bed as she rushed around to find the remainder of her missing clothes. Once she was fully dressed, she slowly opened the bedroom door and dashed for the front entrance of the house, praying that she wouldn’t be seen by anybody who may be home. After successfully getting herself out of the house, Camila looked around to see if she could identify the street that she was on. Seconds later, she noticed one of her next door neighbours walking past with his dog. 

“Good morning Camila! How are we this fine morning?” The man greeted the young girl cheerfully. He pulled on his dog’s leash, causing the pet to stop on the spot alongside him.

“Hi Matthew, um I’m okay. Listen, could you tell me what street I’m on? I’m a little lost and I need to get home.” Camila replied with a shaky tone. 

“We’re on our road, Camila. Are you sure you’re alright? You haven’t hit your head or anything, have you?” The man responded, moving the Cuban’s hair to the side in order to check for any bumps or bruises. 

“Oh right, I guess I’m just a little bit tired really. But thanks again, Matthew. I’ll see you around?” Camila laughed nervously, proceeding down the road to her house before he could even respond to her question.

Around 5 minutes later, Camila finally found her house and was surprised to see that Dinah had beaten her to it. Gulping anxiously, Camila walked over to the driver’s side of Dinah’s girl, waving her hand so that the Polynesian would slide down her window. “Hi Dinah, can you just give me a sec to go get my school bag? I’ll be right back.” And without waiting again, Camila was off in the other direction, not allowing Dinah to respond quickly enough.

When Camila returned, she seemed nervous and looked extremely pale in comparison to her usual tanned self. She cautiously opened the passenger side door to the car and slid   
herself in slowly, not knowing quite how her ride to school was going to turn out…

Normani’s Car - 04/28/16

“Thanks for giving me a lift, Mani. I owe you one, really.” Lauren said, finishing the last touches of her makeup in the passenger seat of the car. She would’ve applied the makeup at home before Normani picked her up, but she wanted to be as far away from Camila as possible due to the time they’d shared the night before.

Flashback

“So, Lauren. Do you wanna get out of here?” The Cuban’s hand lowered from Lauren’s arm and down to her waist. She bit her lip as her eyes filled with nothing but complete lust. 

“Yes.” Lauren breathed out, grabbing Camila by the wrist and escorting her out of the house.

Without any hesitation, Lauren took Camila straight to her place and pinned her to her bedroom door the minute they got inside. She began to trace circles up and down Camila’s thigh, teasing the brunette to her extremes. Expecting Camila to be the one completely flustered, she surprisingly lifted her lips to Lauren’s ear and nibbled on her lobe. 

“Do you want to fuck me tonight, Lauren?” Camila whispered seductively. 

A shiver flew through Lauren’s entire body just with that one sentence. Never had she expected to ever feel this tingling sensation inside of her again after Vero. But why now? Why does this brunette in particular have such a strong impact on her?

Interrupting Lauren from her thoughts, Camila lowers her lips from the raven haired girls ear down to her neck. She began to suck on the exposed skin, claiming her territory for the night. “C-camz, ugh. More. Please.” Lauren moans as Camila bites down harder. 

“What was that, Lauren? You want me to stop?” Camila teased the older girl, who was completely melting in the Cuban’s arms.

“N-no. Don’t stop, Camila. Please. I n-need you.” Lauren panted, her breathing becoming heavy as her heartbeat started to work irregularly. 

“Well, you better get yourself on that bed then.” Camila proudly demanded, proving that tonight she would in fact be the dominate one. Not Lauren.

End of Flashback

“It’s no problem Laur, just please don’t get any makeup on the seats. I don’t see why you couldn’t have just done all of that before I got here.” Normani spoke, her eyes keeping firmly on the road ahead of her. 

“Um, well there’s actually a large explanation to that.” Lauren began. “I think I might have fallen in love again.”

Dinah’s Car - 04/28/16

“Yo Chancho, where the hell did you go last night man?” Dinah questioned Camila the moment the Cuban girl sat down beside her. Both girls were tired and hungover, and the bags beneath their eyes showed that off well.

“Honestly Cheechee, I don’t know.” Camila begun, feeling a little uneasy. “I woke up in a room surrounded by posters of artists that I don’t even listen to, and then I wondered if I could’ve been with you, but then I remembered you didn’t listen to them either.” 

She looked down to check the time on her phone, allowing herself a little break from her storytelling. “I looked around and saw that no one else was in the room with me, and then I noticed that I wasn’t even wearing anything! I must’ve hooked up with someone, but the only thing is, I don’t actually know who with.” Camila finished the last part of her sentence quietly. She wasn’t ashamed, she was just confused. 

“Camila, how can you not know who you hooked up with? Surely you must’ve been with them all night if you woke up in their bed. How does one do that without even knowing who they were fucking?” Dinah proclaimed, just as confused as Camila was now.

Camila shook her head. “I don’t know, Dinah. All I know is that you went upstairs at the party after I told you to go lie down, then some middle aged man came and gave me a   
drink that you supposedly wanted to give to me. Next thing I know, I’m in some strangers home alone and naked.” 

Dinah’s eyes shot wide open after the Cuban girl finished speaking. “Chancho, that’s impossible. I couldn’t have given you a drink because there weren’t any middle aged men at that party…”


End file.
